This One Time, at Band Camp
by Dukeaholic and John
Summary: Little do y'all know, Bo Duke used to play the tuba. So, like every good child of the tuba Gods, he went to band camp every summer. Here is his experience. Oneshot, pretty out of character.


This one time, at Band Camp… 

Summary: Little do y'all know, good Ol' Bo Duke played the tuba in high school. SO, like every good child of the Tuba-playing Gods/Godesses, he went to band camp every summer. Short oneshot. Haha, live with me people, band camp's in 24 days…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the lovely Bo Duke and his family, nor the title of this story, but I give full credit to the amazingly brilliant people who do.

(A/N: Hey, folks, I know Tim McGraw isn't finished, but I had to write this little oneshot. Shoot, I even have another story brewing in the old noggin to post after Tim McGraw. But for some background on this story, check out my profile in the next day or so.)

Around 8 o'clock one late-July Monday evening, Bo Duke, with the help of his cousins, Luke and Daisy, and his Uncle Jesse, was excitedly packing his suitcase for band camp. Bo was so excited he could hardly contain himself. This was his second year, so he sorta knew what to expect, _and _ he was rooming with his super-cool best friend, Cooter, who just happened to also be a senior. The blonde threw in another pair of socks before Luke asked him,

"So what's so great about band camp?"

"Well, this one time at Band Camp, one of the colorguards, Maggie, wasn't paying attention, and accidently hit the assistant band director in the head with her flag." Bo said.

"Sounds dangerous." Unlce Jesse said.

"Oh, Mrs. Cunningham's okay. The flags only hurt for a few hours." Bo replied.

"Whenever Enos comes back, he always complains of the blisters from marching all day. How long do y'all march?" Daisy took her turn inquiring.

"Well, we calculated it last year and it came to about 9 hours practicing the field show, and then another half hour of incorporating marching into everything else. We march to meals and then back to the dorms afterwards, so about 9 and a half hours a day." Bo said.

**Boy, Bo is sure smart about stuff he's passionate about…**

"Woah." Daisy said in shock.

There was some more nonchalant conversation until they finally finished packing, and then the three kids went to bed, Uncle jesse following soon after.

The next morning,, Uncle Jesse dropped Bo off at the high school where he boarded the bus after his tuba was safely on the band trailer. He sat next to Cooter for the bus ride to Wheeling Jesuit University.

"You excited for your senior year, Coot?" Bo asked.

"You bet. This is the last year I have to trot this trombone around." Cooter replied. The two boys joked and carried on until they finally arrived at the University.

After ever4yone was checked and settled in, Mr. Baily, the band director, called everyone into the conference room.

"Now, we're gonna have fun this week, right?" Mr. Baily asked.

"Yeah!" The kids replied.

"We're also gonna learn, and help one another, right?" Mr. Baily asked again.

"Yeah!" The kids repeated.

"And Bo…don't roll down the hill with your tuba." Mr. Baily added jokingly.

"Awe, shoot, it was an accident, sir." Bo replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Okay, then, let's get started!" Mr. Baily yelled, and the kids hurried outside with their instruments.

It was the middle of the third day. The members, in general, were beginning to exhaust.

"Come on, guys, one more time and y'all can have a break." Mr. Baily shouted.

"Well, only 18 more times then." Sammy Jo, a baritone sax player, commented.

Much to everyone's surprise, it only took 2 more times until they got a break.

"For some reason, this field show seems tougher than last year's." Bo commented.

"Because it is." David, a senior percussionist, replied. He handed Bo each a glass of water and purple Gatorade.

"Thanks." Bo replied, drinking them down.

"No problem." David said.

"What time is it?" Bo asked, hoping that it was almost dinnertime. Although the food catered in for WJU didn't come close to Uncle Jesse's, Bo did admit that it was much better than last year. Last year, one of the girls complained that the food had made her sick. Bo believed it, the food hadn't made him feel to great either.

"We have about a half hour til dinner." David replied.

Bo was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Mr. Baily called out,

"Allie-UP!"

And the tired, sore musicians knew that it was time to get back to work.

At dinner, Cooter, Enos, and Bo were sitting at a table with only one open seat left. David was looking a bit lost (He didn't have many friends in band, and none of them actually came to band camp), so Cooter yelled,

"Hey, David, over here!"

Looking a bit relieved, David came over and sat in the empty chair. He ran his hand through his damp brown hair and said,

"Thanks. More people need to come to band camp." David said.

"Ha, Yeah, then maybe we wouldn't be so rushed in learning our shows." Enos replied.

Bo was pretty content with the amount of people. There wasn't a huge crowd, but enough so that they could learn the show properly. And anyway, Bo had already made a new friend in a sense, so there wasn't much need for more people. Bo just decided to go back to his plate of green beans.

"Hey, Coot, are you gonna eat that?" Bo asked, pointing to Cooter's roll.

"Here ya go, this was my third anyway." Cooter said handing over the roll.

"Thanks." Bo said.

After dinner was over, Cooter and Bo ran back up to their dorm room, and then everyone went back to the football field for more marching.

Well, Friday came and went, and it was finally Saturday. The day they finally went home. There was still some marching, but the vast majority of the day was spent packing and room inspections. When Bo and Cooter's room got okayed, they put their instruments on the trailer and got on the bus. Finally, they reached Hazzard.

_**010101010101**_

Several August and after-school practices later, it was finally the first football game of the season. At halftime, when the Band lined up to go on, the musicians realized that all of their hard work had paid off, considering that they pulled off a perfect show.

The end 

(A/N: Well, there ya go. This story was mostly personal experience at my band camp (including the university). Please review. Oh, and Valerie and Maggie, just sign it as Valerie and Maggie, so I know who it is :) )


End file.
